EP158
}} A Goldenrod Opportunity (Japanese: コガネジム！スピード＆パワー！？ Gym! Speed & Power!?) is the 158th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 3, 2000 and in the United States on August 18, 2001. Blurb Our heroes have finally reached the next stop on the road to Johto: Goldenrod City! Looking to challenge the city's Gym Leader, Ash finds out the gym is closed for the day. Knowing they must wait until tomorrow, the gang decides to shop around and enjoy the city when they run into a local trainer, Whitney. After a close-encounter with Team Rocket, our heroes realize Whitney is actually the Goldenrod City Gym Leader! Will Ash win his next Johto League badge? Plot , , and arrive at Goldenrod City and head to the Goldenrod City Gym. There, Ash is dismayed to see a sign on the front declaring that the Gym is closed that day, but will reopen the next. With nothing else to do, the three decide to explore the city. Brock suggests a visit to the Goldenrod Galleria, but winds up getting the group lost. then gets an idea about where to go and heads towards a main street. However, he runs straight into a . Ash apologizes to the Clefairy, when a girl runs down the street asking if Pikachu is okay after bumping into her Clefairy. She is very sweet, and makes sure Pikachu is okay by picking him up and kissing him on the head. The girl, who introduces herself as Whitney, offers to take the gang to the Galleria. She tells the gang that the Galleria is far easier to get to if they take an Underground Path which doubles as a shopping arcade. Walking through the path, Whitney tells them that she discovered the route herself and Misty comments on how lucky they were to find her as a guide. However, Whitney winds up leading them further away from the Galleria. Eventually, the gang gives up on the Galleria and decides to head back to a hamburger stand they found earlier. Instead, Whitney inadvertently leads them to the Galleria. Meanwhile, is inside the Galleria enjoying the snacks, believing them to be samples. They are soon approached by the store owner, who points out that only a small tray is free, and the trio needs to pay for the rest of the food. With no money to offer, the three are immediately put to work by the owner. Just then, they spot Whitney's Clefairy, who is separated from the others and walking around the store, and decide to grab it and send it to . Elsewhere, Whitney prepares to depart from the gang when she notices that her Clefairy is missing, and they begin looking for Clefairy. Team Rocket, however, is able to grab it first, but they encounter Ash and his friends and flee. Team Rocket spots the station for the Magnet Train, a brand-new, super-fast monorail, and try to leave on it, only to learn it will be open for service in another year. This allows Ash and the others to catch up, forcing Jessie and James to steal a handcar and pedal away. However, their getaway is too slow, allowing Pikachu to simply walk next to them. When Ash orders a , Jessie asks him not to and gives Clefairy back. Whitney thanks Ash, but then, Meowth takes the opportunity to grab Pikachu. Whitney orders Clefairy to use , which produces a that grabs Pikachu right out of Meowth's paws and returns him to Ash. Ash tells Pikachu to use on Team Rocket, which Pikachu does. This activates the Magnet Train's magnetic propulsion systems, which sends Team Rocket shooting down the line. Ash thanks Whitney for her help, and Whitney tells him that she would love to have a against him. Ash thanks her, but tells her that he is busy getting ready for a battle at the Gym the next day. At that moment, Whitney reveals herself as the Goldenrod Gym Leader, guides them back to the Gym, and reopens it. There, the referee announces that it will be a three-on-three battle, with a at stake. Whitney starts off with , and Ash responds by sending out . Whitney orders a and a , but Cyndaquil counters with , eventually knocking Nidorina out. Whitney is shocked by the quick defeat and sends in Clefairy, who uses , but it winds up pulling out . Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower again, but Whitney cannot bear to see Clefairy get hurt and withdraws it from the match. Whitney then sends out a . Ash looks Miltank up on his Pokédex, which paints Miltank as a Pokémon who prefers not to battle. Whitney orders Miltank to use , and Miltank slams straight into Cyndaquil, sending it flying. Ash orders a and Cyndaquil attempts to hit Miltank, but is unsuccessful. Miltank turns around and repeatedly strikes Cyndaquil until it is knocked out. Ash then sends out . Whitney orders another Rollout, which heads straight for Totodile. Ash orders a , but it doesn't slow Miltank down and the Milk Cow Pokémon is rapidly approaching. Ash tells Totodile to get out of the way, but it is too late and Miltank hits Totodile with Rollout, knocking Totodile out. As Ash recalls Totodile, Miltank is still spinning around the battlefield, constantly gaining more and more power. Ash tries to think of a way to defeat Miltank, and Brock tells Ash that Totodile got Miltank wet, so an attack should work. Ash sends in Pikachu and commands him to use Thunderbolt. Pikachu hits it, but it has no effect on the still-spinning Miltank. Whitney tells Ash that Miltank is spinning so fast, she is already dry. Ash decides to switch strategies and has Pikachu use to try and outrun Miltank, but Miltank is still too fast and gets a direct hit. Pikachu tries to get up, but is hit again and defeated, giving Whitney the victory. Major events * and arrive at Goldenrod City and meet the local Gym Leader, Whitney. * Ash has a Gym with Whitney and loses. Debuts Humans * Whitney Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Whitney * Referee * Haircut brothers * Department Store overseer * Goldenrod City residents Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Whitney's) * (Whitney's) * ( ; debut) Trivia * This is the season premiere of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. * This episode's English title is a pun of the saying "a golden opportunity". * This episode marks 's only Johto Gym loss. * In this episode, uses a of their motto. * This is the first episode in the dub where the first section of an episode starts followed by the opening theme, and the title card comes right after it. The original Japanese version wouldn't have a cold opening until AG146, 262 episodes later. * The dub introduces a new title card, replacing the original one used in the first three seasons. * Although Born to Be a Winner officially became the opening theme as of this episode, the first airings, as well as the and presentations, continued to use Pokémon Johto as the opening up until Type Casting. * Although the Goldenrod Gym specializes in Pokémon, Whitney battles Ash using a , a . * The book Winner Takes All is based on this episode. * This episode is featured on the Crash of the Dairy volume of the High Voltage Collection series, a series of select Johto League Champions episodes on VHS. * As of this episode, the Magnet Train was not built, but in Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!, and plan to use it to travel from Kanto to Johto, indicating that at least a year passes between these two episodes. * This episode was skipped in its rotation on the European French Pokémon TV on May 27, 2016. * A woman who appeared in this episode has a strong resemblance to Otane, a character of the day who would appear in a later episode. Errors * When Clefairy forfeits against Cyndaquil, the wings on its back are missing. * After Pikachu used Thunder on Team Rocket, Meowth's toes are colored white when they should be brown. * In the dub, is incorrectly referred to as . EP158 Error.png|Clefairy's missing wings Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=אתגר גולדנרוד |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |hi=Goldenrod मे माच जीतने का मौका‍‍ }} 158 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Masafumi Satō Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which Ash loses a Gym Battle de:Eine harte Nuss in Dukatia City es:EP160 fr:EP158 it:EP158 ja:無印編第158話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第159集